Vision of Death
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When Alice has a vison of Bella jumping off a cliff, killing herself, it's up to Edward to stop Bella. Can Edward save Bella in time, or will he lose the love of his life? Songfic to 'Don't Jump' by Tokio Hotel. Alternate 'New Moon' scene.


**My friend recently got me interested in the band Tokio Hotel (I listened to their song **_**Ready, Set, Go! **_**on her iPod. Then went home and listened to some of their songs on YouTube. And I bought their album, **_**Scream, **_**today ^_^ They are AWEOMSE!!!!!) So I was listening to the song **_**Don't Jump **_**and it reminded me of the scene in **_**New Moon **_**where Bella is about to jump off the cliff. Only I altered the scene a bit (or a lot). Once again, the song in this fic is **_**Don't Jump **_**by Tokio Hotel. So here's **_**Vision of Death**_**. This story is done from Edward's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song **_**Don't Jump.**_

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ I suggest listening to the song _Don't Jump _by Tokio Hotel while reading this.**

**Edward's POV**

Forks, Washington hadn't changed in the many months that my family and I had been gone. It was as if the Cullen's never existed.

_On top of the roof_

_  
The air is so cold and so calm_

I sat on top of the roof of our white house. We had returned only a few minutes ago, my family and I. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to stay away from Bella for long. But did she want me back? Had she moved on? If not, would she even want me back after what I said to her? I thought of all this while sitting on the roof of the house. The air around me was cool, but calm.

_I say your name in silence_

_  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
_

"Bella," I whispered, adoring the feeling of her name on my lips. But I doubted she would ever want to hear me say her name again.

_  
The eyes of the city_

_  
Are counting the tears falling down_

_  
Each one a promise_

_  
Of everything you never found_

From the top of the house, I could see the twinkling lights of the houses Forks, twinkling eerily like tears in the moonlight. One by one, I watched the lights go out as people went to bed after staying up late. Each light going out made me feel a pang in my unbeating heart. It reminded me of each promise I said to Bella, disappearing like the lights of Forks. The promise to stay with her, to never hurt her or break her heart.

_I scream into the night for you_

_  
Don't make it true, don't jump_

"BELLA!" I suddenly shouted. I had gotten a glimpse into Alice's mind. A vision. I could tell it was a vision because Alice's visions were always a little more blurry and moved faster than her usual thoughts. And this vision had made my heart wrench and my stomach plummet. It was a vision of Bella, jumping off of a cliff. Judging by the background, it looked as if she was in La Push.

_  
The lights will not guide you through_

_  
They're deceiving you, don't jump_

The ocean beneath her twinkled from the sunlight, deceiving her, luring her to the dangerous, churning waters.

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_  
The world is down there out of view_

_  
Please, don't jump_

Bella was looking down at the water, which was churning so much that the bottom was not visible, like usual. Why would my love do this? Had she really lost hope in us? But what could I expect, I told her that it would be like I never existed. She had every right to lose hope in the fact that I would return. But to take her own life…?

_You open your eyes_

_  
But you can't remember what for_

_  
The snow falls quietly_

I watched the vision in horror as I watched Bella jump from the cliff, eyes closed. But halfway down, her eyes flew open, full of shock and terror. A light snow had begun to fall.

_  
You just can't feel it no more_

_Somewhere out there_

_  
You lost yourself in your pain_

My body was numb as I watched Bella's body sink into the water…and never come up. I never realized how much pain I had put her in. I had to stop her. I jumped down from the roof and slid through my window, rushing the hall to Alice, who was in her room.

_  
You dream of the end_

_  
To start all over again_

I couldn't believe Bella would end her life because of me. An overwhelming guilt built up inside of me. I opened the door to Alice's room without knocking. She sat on her pale pink bed, eyes wide with horror. Jasper kneeled in front of her, holding her face in her hands.

"Alice, what did you see?" he asked urgently. Alice's eyes wandered over to me.

_I scream into the night for you_

_  
Don't make it true, don't jump_

_  
The lights will not guide you through_

_  
They're deceiving you, don't jump_

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_  
The world is down there out of view_

_  
Please, don't jump, don't jump  
_

"When?!" I asked, nearly shouting the question.

"Soon," Alice said in a voice so quiet that no human would have been able to hear it, "At sunrise." Sunrise was only minutes away. I had to go to La Push and stop Bella from taking her own life. I had to keep her away from the twinkling, dark water that would kill her and let her know that I was still here and would never leave her again. I didn't care if it would mean crossing the Quileute border. I couldn't let Bella jump.

"Stop her Edward," Alice said. I didn't need telling twice. I ran through the house and out the door. I stayed in the forest, running faster than I ever had before.

_  
I don't know how long_

_  
I can hold you so strong_

_  
I don't know how long_

I crossed the Quileute border. I didn't know how long I had until something tried to stop me. In the past, it was the werewolves we had made the treaty with. Had the werewolves returned in the absence of me and my family?

All I knew was that I had to get to Bella. I had to stop her. That was the only thought that consumed my mind now.

_Just take my hand_

_  
Give it a chance_

_  
Don't jump_

I had to feel Bella in my arms again, feel her warm, flawless skin under my fingertips, hear her heart beating strong in her chest, and know that she was still alive.

_I scream into the night for you_

_  
Don't make it true, don't jump_

"BELLA!" I shouted, nearing my destination. I hoped that she could hear me. She had to.

"DON'T JUMP!" I shouted.

_  
The lights will not guide you through_

_  
They're deceiving you, don't jump_

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_  
The world is down there out of view_

_  
Please, don't jump, don't jump_

"STAY AWAY FROM THE WATER BELLA!" I shouted, tearing through the forest at top speed, "DON'T JUMP!"

_  
And if all that can't hold you back_

"You wanted me to be human," said Bella's voice softly from somewhere not far, "Well watch me." This urged me to run even faster. I was almost there. Why would she still jump if she heard me?

"DON'T JUMP!" I shouted.

"But you won't stay with me any other way," Bella said somewhere beyond the trees. I tried to scan the distance for her familiar form, but I saw nothing.

"DON'T JUMP!" I shouted. But I heard it. Soft footsteps, Bella's footsteps, running. Then they stopped. I tore out of the forest and onto the cliff in time to see her body fall from the cliff and plunge into the water just as the light snow began to fall, looking too magical at this tragic moment that made my unbeating heart wrench painfully. I didn't think twice about what I did next.

_  
Then I'll jump for you_

I jumped in after Bella into the water. There she was, arms length from me, her back turned so that she did not see me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back up with me to the surface. I swam us to the shore, laying Bella on the sand. She turned to the side, coughing up water. Then she turned to me, eyes wide with disbelief.

"E-Edward," she whispered. She was trembling. I held out a hand to place on her shoulder and she flinched.

"A-Am I dead?" she asked quietly, "I have to be. Y-y-you're gone. You promised to never return. I'm dead. And this is my heaven."

"No love," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "You're not dead. I'm here. You're alive. I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer. Alice saw you jump in a vision." Bella still stared at me, trembling, with fear in her eyes.

"I'm dreaming?" she asked, her voice choked as tears welled in her eyes.

"No," I said, taking her face in my hands, "This is real love. I'm real." I captured her lips in a long, passionate kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me. Bella stiffened at first, but relaxed in my grip and started kissing back. Then, I felt her salty tears on my lips. I backed away to find my love crying.

"You're real," she whispered in disbelief. I cupped her cheek with my hand.

"Yes, I'm real," I said, smiling at her, "And I promise to never leave you again." I wrapped my arms tighter around her as Bella buried her face into the crook of my neck, sobbing.

"When I saw Alice's vision," I said, "Of you taking your life…Bella, I've never been so scared in my life." I held her closer to me, burying my face in her hair and taking in her sweet scent, ignoring completely the burning in my throat.

"Never leave me again," Bella sobbed into my shoulder. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I won't," I whispered in her ear, "I promise. Never again will I put you through that kind of pain again Bella. Never again."

"You'll stay?" she asked, he voice small and timid. I kissed Bella's neck, right near her pulse and said, "Forever and eternity."

**There's _Vision of Death_****. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
